The Forefront
by Spectre.of.Apples
Summary: It's all stuffed up. She's supposed to be a barnacle. So where the heck is she? And who the hell is this guy? Masami Iwasawa-centric. No pairings. Personal religious views.


**Sorry for anyone who has never read any of my fanfics before so ignore this paragraph, but to those who have; none of you deserve this, you ungrateful little bastards(the ones who are into Angel Beats, anyway)...but it's been bugging me since I watched the episode where Iwasawa disappears(which is like...the fourth episode...)...so I wrote a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats and if I did and I got the same response as I get from my fanfics, I would stop making it.**

**Warnings: My atheism makes itself known, some swearing because Iwasawa is naughty-naughty.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't that she was afraid of being erased. Just that she had so many friends in the Afterlife. And she didn't want to become a barnacle. That kind of helped, too.<p>

But standing there, singing and playing the guitar...she accepted it. Accepted she could become a barnacle. Accepted she could leave her friends. Accepted she could be erased.

Lying here, she wondered what had happened. She was obviously not a barnacle, if her hands and fingers were anything to go by. Was it too much to ask to be a solitary, stationary sea creature? Honestly!

It was boring being human. You had a single-minded view and you couldn't do anything extraordinary.

You couldn't do anything extraordinary as a barnacle, either, but it would be better then being human again. Damn the afterlife. It changed your entire view of life and mind fucked you.

Iwasawa Masami closed her eyes. God dammit. Stupid Afterlife. She sighed and sat up, patting her head. She glanced up but didn't see any differences in hair colour. Glancing down at her clothes revealed she was still wearing the 'school' uniform.

Masami leaned on her hands, confused.

Where was she? It looked like an abandoned farm. Tall, unkempt grass surrounded a run-down barn and the fence lying in pieces. There were no signs of any animals, wild or tame. She spied a man sitting on a log, looking into the distance.

"Hello?" She called. "Where am I?"

The man turned to her and grinned. "This is the forefront. Kind of like the afterlife, but it decides what creature you are going to be in your next life. Many people around your age become barnacles. I don't know why, but it seems that's the trend." He looked momentarily confused.

Masami hesitated. "Does God..."

"Exist?" The man finished for her before laughing. "No. I'm just a random figment of your imagination." He laughed again. "But I don't actually exist. I am what your mind created to test you. Now, what is your dream in life?"

She stared at him. "To not be a human again." God, it was so obvious! If this guy was a figment of her imagination, shouldn't he know this? Seriously...

"Ehh, are you sure?" He peered at her and she glared.

"Positive." She pouted. "Why are you questioning me, anyway? Can't you just look in my mind and decide what creature I'd be from the information in there?"

He stared at her. "I _could_, but this is more fun." She glared at him. "Though it's obvious you don't think that way." He clapped his hands together and everything began to fade. "Well, your life is decided. Meet you next time you die!" He grinned and waved at her as she disappeared. She forgot to ask him what creature she'd become...damn it all to hell...

Iwasawa Masami was confused...again. This was the second time she had awoken in a strange place, confused. She tried reaching up to pat her head, but only felt...something...wading beside her. She looked down and, lo-and-behold, she had a freakin' fin! Story of the day, honestly. A closer inspection revealed she was kinda furry and brown, with a tail and another fin. So she was a god damned seal...fucking fantastic. And this time, she wasn't alone...surrounded by barnacles...which she promptly ate. _Heh. Suckers._ Inwardly satisfied, she clumsily swam away. She just hoped there were no sharks around...

* * *

><p><strong>There you go.<strong>

**Now I shall happily seclude myself and go on a vacation where I will hold back my horny friend from my cousin...**

**DON'T FLAME ME COZ I'M AN ATHEIST! And if any of you do...*flips the bird* fuck you all.**

**REVIEW.**

**Click that button, you _know_ you want to...**


End file.
